restlesssoulsfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Seppy Alexander
"Ho visto il demonio in faccia, l'ho visto! Era un uomo. L'uomo dalla folta chioma di fuoco e gli occhi di sangue!" -Superstite dopo la distruzione di una città da parte di Seppy "La città ardeva sotto le fiamme incessanti che lentamente la divoravano. In mezzo ad esso, solamente distruzione e desolazione, mentre si ereggeva la figura di un uomo, un cataclisma naturale, che portava via tutto come un Tifone Rosso" -Descrizione di Seppy Alexander in un libro di storia che narra la distruzione di una città Aspetto Fisico Seppy Alexander è un uomo il cui aspetto è perennemente invariato dal tempo, a causa della sua non vita da dannato. Appare alla gente come un uomo di stazza media, con un altezza di 1.63m ed un peso di 50kg. Fisicamente possiede spalle alte, arti molto esili, addo me leggermente stretto rispetto al petto ed una muscolatura evidente e marcata a pelle, degno del miglior lottatore. In viso ha tratti somatici tipici di un giovane 25-30enne, senza alcuna imperfezione della pelle, lisciva, con una colorazione rosea molto chiara, tendente al bianco. Il suo corpo originariamente aveva un sacco di cicatrici, ancora evidenti sulla pelle, ma da quando è uno zombie delle volte può farle scomparire con i suoi poteri. Le cicatrici più famose sono: taglio obliquo da sinistra a destra sulla parte superiore della schiena, taglio orizzontale palmo della mano destra, due affondi nell'addome sul lato sinistro, un taglio sul fianco sinistro ed un affondo sulla coscia destra. I suoi capelli sono folti e spettinati, molto gonfi e con una lunghezza media, con una frangia che copre l'occhio sinistro, ormai assente. L'occhio è di un color scarlatto spento, mentre i capelli sono di un rosso alquanto vivo sotto il sole. Il suo vestiario è molto vario, da quando è divenuto uno zombie predilige ricoprire il suo corpo con cinture di pelle nera con fibbie argentate, guanti da motociclista e anfibi militari. Quando vuole però, è capace di presentarsi con vestiti casual, eleganti oppure la prima cosa che gli capita a tiro tra le mani. Aspetto Psicologico Seppy ha subito un trauma che rende la sua personalità molto estroversa e confusionaria per chi lo incontra per la prima volta. Nel corso della storia, nacque come un ragazzo pieno di sogni, voglia di avventura, dinamico e grintoso, senza la paura della morte, né il timore di una battaglia. Quando fu pervaso dal potere e dalla fama, iniziò a sviluppare un lato egocentrico, megalomane, vanitoso ed egoista, assumendo un carattere prettamente malvagio. Durante l'epoca in cui lo chiamarono "Tifone Rosso", era una figura aggressiva, assassina, menefreghista della vita altrui, e con una sfrenata voglia di distruggere. Dopo la morte e la susseguente rinascita, il lottatore ha avuto parecchi secoli per riflettere sulla propria indole, cambiando radicalmente il proprio carattere. E' prettamente calmo e tranquillo, predilige i posti poco affollati come la foresta nel quale vive, e non ha molta voglia di socializzare con la gente. Quando incontra delle persone, non ha problemi a dialogare, avendo un comportamento educato verso gente di nota, galante nei confronti degli individui di sesso femminile, ed un tono anche volgare nel caso di guerrieri a lui antipatici. Dentro di sé però, cela ancora la voglia di uccidere, di distruggere, di liberare tutta la propria energia e ritornare famoso e temuto. Fortunatamente, la maggor parte delle volte, riesce a controllare questa sua parte interiore, sfogandosi in luoghi disabitati, oppure trasformando il tutto in semplice voglia di combattere e mettersi alla prova con missioni difficili ed impossibili. In ogni caso, durante le ere in cui ha vissuto, è sempre stato orgoglioso della propria persona, fiero di essere un mercenario. Quando socializza con la gente, tende a trattare tutti come "giovani", anche se appartengono a razze come immortali o spiriti, dato che praticamente nessuno è vecchio come lui. L'unico essere che considera un suo pari a livello d'età e forza, è il suo eterno rivale Murdok. Odia profondamente il Governo e contro esso combatterà fino alla fine dei suoi nuovi giorni. La sua mente in battaglia è molto strategica, studia gli avversari e li colpisce nei loro punti scoperti e deboli, spesso predilige finire un combattimento il prima possibile. E' molto carismatico, spesso tende ad utilizzare le parole, insieme delle volte alla forza bruta, per farsi rispettare dagli altri, ed al contempo convincerli che il Governo è il nemico comune del mondo. Equipaggiamento Devil Hand - La Devil Hand è l'arma primaria di Seppy Alexander. Quest'arma consiste in un paio di guanti di seta nera, lavorati finemente, sulla quale son posti svariate lamine di acciaio e argento. Il metallo aderisce bene al guanto grazie a dei piccoli uncini intorno al quale è stato cucito la seta, diviso in lamine per garantire un attività motoria regolare e che non fosse un impedimento. Questi guanti sono stati forgiati nel 93 D.a. dal famoso e leggendario fabbro degli dei Torroden Bronzebeard, e consegnati ad un famoso paladino, Erik Evergreen. Nel 90 D.a., questo paladino venne incaricato di fermare un mercenario che stava iniziando a guadagnare notorietà, per l'appunto Seppy. Il lottatore sconfisse ed uccise Evergreen, aumentando la propria fama e pericolosità, e come si faceva ai tempi, decise di prendersi un bottino. Fu allora che Seppy Alexander si impossessò delle Devil Hand, il cui nome originario però era Fire of Justice. Ottenuto l'arma, il mercenario ci fece fare delle modifiche da un fabbro locale, lasciando che venisse inciso il volto di un demone spaventoso e che fosse inserito un secondo strato di seta, nel quale vennero posti altre minuscole lamine d'acciaio. Con queste modifiche, Seppy poteva utilizzare i guanti ottenuti, forgiati prevalentemente come armatura, anche come arma offensiva molto potente. Il nome non lo diede lui, ma venne dato da coloro che hanno visto il viso impresso nel metallo, associandolo poi alle azioni cruenti del mercenario. Dato che il lottatore uccideva e distruggeva tutto con le proprie mani, le persone hanno iniziato a chiamarli con il loro attuale nome, le "Devil Hand". Quest'arma è fatto interamente di metalli resistenti, un acciaio al 97% unito a ferro, con capacità offensive e difensive in un unico equipaggiamento. Le nocche dispongono di spuntoni tondeggianti che provocano notevoli ferite da contusione, senza però lacerare le carni singolarmente. A livello difensivo è dovuto al fatto che le placche poste sull'avambraccio risultano molto resistenti, tali da poter incassare tanti colpi portati con una forza umana media. La caratteristica più incredibile del guanto, è il fatto che tra le dita son poste piccolissime lamine sotto lo strato di seta, con il quale Seppy può bloccare gli attacchi di lame senza problemi, cogliendo poi l'occasione per contrattaccare. Un ulteriore potenziamento è stato effettuato impiantando un artefatto magico ad esso, chiamato "Impact Dial", che genera delle onde d'urto quando l'arma viene colpito o colpisce, aumentandone dunque la forza. Demon Claw - Le Demon Claw (originariamente le lame di Rangda) sono delle armi di supporto per potenziare la forza dei pugni. L'arma è ottenuta aggiungendo delle lame ad una base metallica, chiamato "Bagh Nakh", creato appositamente per provocare più dolore con i pugni. Successivamente, tramite delle lavorazioni di rifinitura, vennero aggiunte quattro lame taglientissime alla base, in modo che con ogni pugno era possibile tagliare la vittima. Il loro nome originale è dovuto al fatto che vennero aggiunte le lame per raffigurare la creatura mitologica Rangda. Si presenta come una base di 10cm, larga 2cm e spessa 0.5cm, sulla quale vengono posti quattro lame uguali tra di loro, lunghi 40cm, larghi 5cm e spessi 0.5cm, il tutto completamente in acciaio puro. Seppy li ottenne come speciale ricompensa per aver compiuto una missione, uccidendo un Demosaurus e portando nuovamente la pace all'interno della Foresta di Azriel. Diede loro questo nome associandoli ai guanti, i Devil Hand, che si potenzia con gli artigli tipo quelli del demonio qual'è il diavolo. Sono sempre attaccati alla cintura del rosso, attaccati al lato destro, e possono essere utilizzati afferrandolo alla base, facendo passare le dita tra le lame, oppure incastrando la base alle placche metalliche presenti sui propri guanti, cosi da disporre della mano libera. Non li usa molto, preferisce il buon vecchio pugno, passa a questo supporto nel caso di nemici che obbligatoriamente devono essere uccisi (dato che i pugni non uccidono) o nel caso di sadismo. Abilità Innate & Razziali Dead Man Can Walk - Quest'abilità innata è la prima che il rosso imparò dopo la sua rinascita sotto forma di zombie. Dovette apprenderlo per un problema che aveva poche ore dalla sua rinascita, che consisteva nella caduta di alcuni parti del corpo. Il rosso venne ucciso tagliato in mille parti, dunque le sue ferite rimasero aperte senza la possibilità di cicatrizzarsi. Grazie a quest'abilità, appresa dunque in una giornata, subito dopo la rinascita, il rosso scompone il proprio corpo, ma può ricomporsi senza problemi, ricucendo la pelle in modo naturale, ciò non lascia cicatrici, quindi incide anche sul bell'aspetto del lottatore. Puzzle-Puzzle - Quest'abilità innata venne appresa dal lottatore, che elaborò un modo per poter rendere il suo deficit un punto di forza. Infatti quest'abilità consiste nell'apprendere un concetto di telecinesi, collegato non con oggetti estranei, ma con le parti organiche del proprio corpo. In questo modo, Seppy era capace non solo di staccarsi le parti del corpo, ma anche di controllarli telepaticamente, ciò inizialmente era utile dato che non doveva chinarsi a raccogliere la parte mancante. Non solo, ciò gli consente di poter sferrare un pugno alla lunga distanza, evitare solo parzialmente i fendenti e una lieve capacità di volare. Appresa dopo un lungo mese di allenamento, questa mossa gli consentì di diventare molto più forte e temibile di prima. Hand of Doom - Un altra abilità innata, originaria del rosso quand'era ancora vivo, e riappreso dopo la sua rinascita. Comune abilità che possono apprendere tutti, è semplicemente un potenziamento fisico che tutti possono ottenere allenandosi duramente per molti anni. Dopo la sua morte e rinascita, i muscoli del rosso erano parzialmente consumati dal tempo, addormentati dal lungo sonno sotto terra, e quindi non disponeva più di questa sua abilità. Solo con lunghi combattimenti e movimento, sottoforma di riabilitazione, Seppy acquisì nuovamente la propria forza originaria, tornando ad essere un lottatore dalla forza sorprendente. Proiezione Astrale - Fiore all'occhiello di Seppy, appresa dopo un lungo periodo di addestramento all'interno della propria foresta. Il lottatore conosceva già molte tecniche che consistevano nell'uso dell'energia spirituale, ma erano mosse che consumavano molte forze, stancanti. Il rosso volle utilizzare lo spirito come arma perenne per le battaglie future, senza però consumare energie e con una forza rilevante. Grazie a questa convinzione, Seppy affinò questa sua mossa che lo rese molto più temibile, la sua abilità preferità fin ora appresa. Underwater Beeing - Abilità apparentemente inutile. Seppy vinse quest'abilità come premio durante un concorso che si teneva al Mercato Nero del Campo Verdican, e come secondo classificato, ebbe diritto ad una nuova abilità. Tale mossa venne forgiata dagli alchemisti del campo, che la confezionarono sotto forma di ampolla che bastava bere per apprendere l'abilità. Con quest'abilità, Seppy ottenne la capacità di definirsi un vero e proprio essere acquatico, potendo nuotare veloce e agilmente come un pesce, respirare sott'acqua e immunità ad illusioni di tipo acqua. Kill Me if You Can... - L'abilità razziale più famosa e utile degli zombie. Essendo appartenente a tale razza, il rosso ottiene la facoltà di essere un non morto, dunque non sentire il dolore essendo privo di terminazioni nervose e una parziale immortalità. Non sente il dolore, e dunque può continuare a combattere anche se brutalmente ferito, la parte negativa e triste di tutto che oltre a non sentire il male non ha il senso del tatto e della percezione fisica, dunque molte emozioni sono solo ricordi. La parziale immortalità consiste nel fatto che sopravvive anche se colpito da un colpo apparentemente mortale, non avendo sangue da perdere, ma un colpo al cervello o al cuore porta alla morte. Burn Baby Burn - Il malus dell'essere uno zombie, oltre alla mancata percezione fisica, è la debolezza verso l'elemento fuoco. Il corpo dei defunti, anche del rosso, furono parzialmente degredati, ma sopratutto si perde quasi completamente l'acqua corporea. Ciò rende il corpo umano di Seppy composta in gran parte da materiale organico fibroso, che di conseguenza lo rende ignifugo, basta una lieve fiammella, non creata dal rosso, per prendere fuoco. Il corpo arde e brucia, questo processo è lento, lungo e doloroso anche per uno zombie qual'è il rosso, e dopo un breve periodo di tempo causa la morte del lottatore. Tecniche Chop-Chop Festival - La prima tecnica appresa dal rosso dopo la sua rinascita, risultante durante le sperimentazioni prima di apprendere l'abilità innata "Puzzle-Puzzle". Mentre cercava di apprendere un modo per controllare telepaticamente le parti del proprio corpo, riuscì nel suo intento in un primo momento, creando solamente uno spostamento temporaneo e di massa, con direzioni non controllabili. Ed è cosi che il rosso, non avendo ancora appreso l'abilità innata di controllo, applicò questo fallimento come una nuovissima tecnica. Infatti la mossa consiste nell'eseguire un potentissimo tornado con i propri pezzi, che ruotano ad una velocità incredibile, colpendo ogni cosa nelle vicinanze con maggior impeto. Eclipse - Unica tecnica magica, di livello controllabile, che Seppy possiede. La tecnica lo conosceva già da quando era vivo, e dopo la rinascita è stato capace di riprodurlo, con maggior impeto in ogni caso. Nel primo caso, la tecnica era semplicemente un pugno portato con l'elemento oscuro che avvolgeva il pugno, provocando danni ustionanti nel punto colpito. Quando era vivo infatti, questa tecnica si chiamava "Dark Hand", questo perché ancora non avevo l'effetto secondario, sviluppato tramite il corpo da zombie. Avendo un maggior controllo dell'energia spirituale, il rosso può attingere all'energia oscura, cosi da ampliarlo intorno a sé, sotto forma di una cupola nera. Quindi, oltre alla possibilità di sferrare un pugno oscuro, genera una cupola nera, che provoca danni a tutto ciò che vi è all'interno di essa, oscurando la vista a chiunque non disponga di abilità di potenziamento visivo. Tenmasokuryoku - Secondo la prima delle discipline che il lottatore segue come insegnamento, bisogna essere più veloci del nemico per colpirlo di sorpresa. Prima tecnica di potenziamento che il rosso poté riutilizzare dopo la sua rinascita, noto anche quando era vivo, ma con effetti minori. Consiste nell'accumulare l'energia spirituale nel proprio corpo, generando una corrente d'aria intorno a Seppy, con qualche scarica elettrica solo come effetto scenico. Con questo potenziamento, il lottatore ottiene un potenziamento fisico incredibile, diventando veloce come un fulmine, davvero pericoloso in questo status. Welcome to Hell - La prima vera tecnica appresa dopo la rinascita, non disponendo di questa mossa quando era vivo. Consiste in un ampliamento spirituale dell'abilità razziale degli zombie, la loro imparziale immortalità, rendendo cosi il lottatore una macchina da guerra invincibile. Focalizzando l'energia in sé, il corpo del defunto aumenta il suo fattore di recupero cellulare, dunque se viene colpito non subisce alcun danno, e le ferite vengono rimarginate immediatamente. E' una tecnica di livello superiore, talmente potente che consuma parecchia energia, ma è talmente potente che rende il guerriero invincibile o contro le tecniche fisiche o quelle magiche per un tempo limitato. You Should Fear Me - Dopo una lunga meditazione, Seppy riesce a masterizzare l'apprendimento di un ulteriore tecnica difensiva, rendendolo ancora più temibile. Si tratta di un allenamento fatto tramite meditazione sulle alte montagne, liberando la mente da tutte le cose impure e focalizzando le idee. In combattimento il lottatore può ricreare questo status di concentrazione, e nel lasso di tempo in cui è sotto l'effetto, diviene immune alle tecniche illusorie che cercano di penetrare la sua mente. La particolarità ancora più sorprendente è che può essere attivata anche quando l'illusione è ormai in atto nel corpo del rosso, liberando le scorie. Zombie Night - In realtà non è nata come una tecnica, ma modificandola leggermente diventa utile anche ai fini thumb|276px|right|La tecnica "Zombie Night" in azionedel combattimento. Inventata durante un periodo di noia e solitudine, Seppy può evocare a sé altri zombie da sotto terra, anche direttamente dagli inferi. Questi non morti si radunano intorno a lui, e seguendo una musichetta iniziano a ballare freneticamente, una canzone da discoteca molto ritmica, con tanto di disco anni 70. I nemici del rosso vengono attratti dalla musica e dal ballo, iniziando a danzare insieme al gruppetto formatosi. Seppy poi, dopo aver scoperto questo effetto secondario che la mossa provocava, pensò bene di sfruttare la distrazione per colpire l'avversario con la sfera da discoteca. All Mighty - Secondo la seconda disciplina dell'insegnamento che il lottatore segue, se vuoi sconfiggere un titano bisogna disporre di una forza superiore alla sua. Per apprendere questo potenziamento anche dopo la rinascita, al lottatore ci volle un po', essendo i suoi muscoli regrediti, stesso effetto accaduto con l'abilità "Hand of Doom". Concentrando tutta l'energia spirituale nel centro del proprio corpo, la muscolatura si ingrossa, diventa ancora più marcata, gonfiandosi e dando al lottatore un aria ancora più minacciosa, con una colorazione della pelle più rossiccia. Tramite questo potenziamento, il lottatore incrementa notevolmente la propria forza fisica, diventando per un lasso di tempo un cataclisma vivente. Manipolazione delle Ossa - Tecnica che ha potuto apprendere solamente dopo la morte, assistito dalla possibilità di non morire per le ferite auto inflitte e per la rigenerazione cellulare. Questa tecnica in qualche modo, crea molecole di calcio nel corpo, andando ad intaccare le ossa, rafforzandoli e rendendoli più duri e potenti dell'acciaio. L'effetto secondario di questo è la possibilità di plasmare a proprio piacimento mentale le proprie ossa, cambiando radicalmente la loro forma, consistenza e dimensioni. Grazie a questa mossa, Seppy può utilizzare delle armi segrete da dentro il proprio corpo, come creare un pugnale retrattile dall'avambraccio, una frusta dalla spina dorsale, denti affilati come gli squali, ed altre caratteristiche del genere. Raining Blood - thumb|100px|right|L'esecuzione della tecnica "Raining Blood" al pianoforteLa tecnica finale e più potente che il rosso ha mai masterizzato sia nella vita che dopo la morte. Consiste nell'evocazione dagli inferi di un vecchio pianoforte a coda, rovinato e logoro, questo perché si tratta del primo strumento musicale che Seppy ha mai avuto e che ha sempre adorato. Una volta evocato, il rosso si siede al pianoforte, protetto da una barriera che impedisce a chi lo osserva di interrompere la sua più grande composizione. Seppy compose questo brano dopo che venne nominato "Tifone Rosso", ispirandosi alla pioggia di sangue che faceva quando uccideva le proprie vittime. Era nato come requiem, ma involontariamente, mentre lo suonava, il lottatore ha infuso energia spirituale nella musica, facendo si che essa generasse una miriase di sottilissimi fogli di carta scarlatti. Questi fogli iniziano poi a volare veloci contro la vittima, solitamente uccidendolo, provocando una miriade di schizzi, realizzando cosi il titolo del brano, un perfetto requiem suonata prima di morire. Tecniche Combinate & Combo Inferno - Questa tecnica è stata scoperta per puro caso da Seppy, mentre combatté contro un misterioso mago, il cui nome era Marco Dario, che controllava il fuoco. Vedendo un attacco di fuoco, mortale per lui, dirigersi contro di sé, istintivamente attivò la tecnica difensiva "Welcome to Hell", venendo preso in pieno, senza subire danni, ma prendendo fuoco. Fu cosi che il rosso capì che poteva sfruttare il suo punto debole, con l'appoggio di una tecnica, in un punto di forza. Grazie infatti alla tecnica protettiva, se colpito da un attacco di fuoco, non creato da lui, il suo corpo prendeva fuoco, diventando un uomo infiammato che ardeva vivo. Non solo è immune alle tecniche magiche grazie alla difesa, ma i suoi attacchi da fisici diventono magici, di elemento fuoco, per un lasso di tempo breve. Chop-Chop Festival v2.0 - Tecnica combinata utilizzando la sua tecnica più nota con una delle sue mosse più brillanti. Seppy inventò questa combinazione letale quando si ritrovò contro, in un torneo, contro una Banshee, creatura che uccideva con la propria voce. Colpito dall'urlo della Banshee, involontariamente il rosso perse il controllo, in un certo senso tornò ad essere l'assassino amante di sangue che era, utilizzando in contemporanea "Chop-Chop Festival" e "Manipolazione delle Ossa". Ciò che ne uscì era un tornado di pezzi del corpo ricoperti da spuntoni ossee, un attacco che non provocava danni da contusione, molto dolorosi ma innocui, bensì un colpo che dilaniava le carni della povera vittima. Chop-Chop Festival v3.0 - Tecnica combinata utilizzando la sua tecnica più nota con la sua tecnica più terribile e pericolosa di tutte. Durante una rissa all'interno della famosa taverna Dal Drago Infuocato, Seppy si ritrovò a dover affrontare due teppistelli: Zikur Magnis e Kal De Hurrykane. Il lottatore non era solo, bensì era aiutato da un giovane spadaccino di fuoco, di nome Mats Drakoga, con il quale ebbe la brillante idea di eseguire questa mossa. Toccando la lama incandescente, Seppy attivò la propria protezione magica, generando cosi la tecnica "Inferno". Successivamente, volle utilizzare la sua tecnica più nota, la "Chop-Chop Festival", andando cosi a creare non solo un tornado di pezzi volanti, ma un vero e proprio uragano di fuoco incandescente. Il Lancio del Nano - Tecnica combinata tra Seppy ed il suo compagno d'armi Murdok. I due si misero a litigare all'interno della taverna del drago infuocato, tutto solo per argomentare il seno prosperoso di una delle cameriere del locale. Le forze dell'ordine mandò tre mercenari per fermarli, ed invece si ritrovarono contro due pericolosi ricercati, che sul momento inventarono questa mossa. L'orco afferrò il proprio compagno di piccole dimensioni, sollevandolo come fosse una freccetta, incendiandolo con la propria tecnica personale. Successivamente, lanciò Seppy contro il trio, generando un potentissimo esplosione di fuoco, con carne marcia sparsa ovunque. Il rosso ne uscì illeso, grazie alla sua abilità da zombie, e da una cosa improvvisa è uscito una tecnica la cui potenza fu impossibile da eguagliare. Martello Zombie Modello Seppy - Questa non è una tecnica, ma viene comunque classificata tra esse. Si tratta dell'ennesimo maltrattamento di persona da parte di Murdok nei confronti del lottatore dai capelli rossi, che in questo caso viene utilizzato come un arma. Mentre i due vennero interrotti da una ragazzina impertinente, l'orco decise di spazzarla via facilmente, afferrando Seppy per le gambe e improvvisando cosi un nuovo martello vivente, capace di parlare, pensare ed interagire. Storia La Nascita e l'Infanzia Seppy Alexander nasce nel 110 D.a., figlio di Johnathan Alexander e di Julia Rosalie. Il padre era un famoso mercenario, che non prendeva incarichi dalla bacheca ma direttamente dal committente, era praticamente un uomo che se lo volevi, dovevi ingaggiarlo direttamente e ad alto costo. La madre invece, originaria di una famiglia benestante, non faceva nessun lavoro in particolare, badava alla casa quando il marito era via per lavoro. Con la nascita di Seppy, la madre morì pochi giorni dopo per svariate complicazioni del parto, che a quei tempi erano difficili da risolvere, ed il padre non lo volle ritenere proprio. Il ragazzo infatti era nato con una conformazione fisica molto gracile, gli vennero diagnosticate fin da subito svariate malattie, come struttura ossea debole, muscolatura sottosviluppata ed altri fattori che non lo avrebbero mai reso un mercenario. Non volendo un figlio debole, Johnathan abbandonò il proprio bambino due mesi dopo la nascita, affidandolo ad una coppia anziana che non ebbe alcun figlio. I due anziani, Benjamin Yockshire e Gloria Longbottom, non gli fecero mancare assolutamente nulla, dandogli tutto ciò che richiedeva per crescere in modo più salubre possibile. Purtroppo con il tempo, i due signori anziani morirono per vecchiaia, lasciando Seppy completamente solo all'età di 10 anni, ma senza procurargli problemi. Il bambino soffrì il giusto, per poi riuscire a badare a sé stesso trasferendosi in città e decidendo di intraprendere la stessa strada del proprio padre biologico: il mercenario. L'Inizio del Mercenario Dopo la morte dei genitori adottivi, il rosso si trasferì a Rigmont City per iniziare a lavorare, decidendo di seguire le orme del padre biologico. Fu cosi che Seppy, mantenendo la residenza nella foresta, iniziò a prendere missioni dalla bacheca nella taverna, facendo il mercenario. Come ogni giovane, iniziò prendendo missioni facili, banali e semplici, giusto quel poco che gli poteva servire per mantenersi economicamente. Col passare del tempo, il rosso iniziò a sentirsi insoddisfatto, voleva fare missioni più emozionanti, nel suo sangue aveva il gene del rischio. Fu cosi che iniziò ad accettare anche gli incarichi più rischiosi e pericolosi, spesso finendo in pericolo e sull'orlo della morte, ma fortunatamente cavandosela. Iniziò a fare dunque il mercenario, armato di un banale pugnale da caccia, e col tempo allenandosi e diventando sempre più bravo, ma nessuno di particolarmente forte o famoso. La Nascita della Leggenda Tutto ebbe inizio quando Seppy accettò una missione davvero pericolosa, nel 95 D.a., in cui nessuno aveva il coraggio di accettare. Dovevano entrare nello Scard Vulcano e sterminare un covo di draghi, dal quale poi avrebbero dovuto portare come bottino uova, scaglie, cuori e corni di drago. Pur conscio della pericolosità della missione, Seppy accettò comunque il tutto, sperando di sopravvivere, diventar più forte e guadagnare notorietà. Come compagni di missione, aveva Jorgen Hammerhero, colui che in futuro sarebbe divenuto il fondatore dei rivoluzionari, e Raphael, un famoso lottatore di arti marziali campione di vari tornei e campionati. Appoggiato da due uomini la cui forza era incredibilmente elevato, riuscì a compiere la missione nel migliore dei modi, seppur non facendo molto, ma ricevendo da loro un allenamento. Jorgen gli diede insegnamenti di vita, infondendogli molta più saggezza e concezione del reale che potesse dargli un monaco, mentre Raphael fu un uomo molto egocentrico che volle insegnarli nuove tecniche di lotta. Tornando vivo dalla missione insieme a quei due mercenari, il suo nome iniziò a diffondersi molto velocemente, non come uomo più forte, ma come potenziale minaccia. L'Uomo più Forte del Mondo Iniziò a guadagnare notorietà quando riuscì a compiere con successo la missione dei draghi con Jorgen e Raphael. Da allora, il rosso ha cambiato radicalmente stile di combattimento, e successivamente stile di vita. Grazie a Raphael imparò che l'arma più forte era il proprio corpo, potenziato dalla magia dello spirito. Iniziò a praticare le arti marziali, dimostrandosi parecchio bravo nel campo, diventando in poco tempo un uomo muscoloso, allenato e resistente, combattendo totalmente anche la sua salute. Jorgen invece, gli infuse saggezza ma sopratutto l'uso della mente per elaborare strategie potenti, insieme agli insegnamenti di Raphael resero Seppy un potente mercenario nell'arco di pochi anni. A 23 anni il rosso era diventato un uomo completamente nuovo, molto forte e pericoloso, avendo sviluppato nuove tecniche e cambiando stile di combattimento. Il potere iniziò a dargli letteralmente alla testa, l'adrenalina che iniziò a scorrergli nelle vene fu come una droga che lo rese dipendente, contagiandogli la mente. Per avere l'adrenalina tanto desiderato, compiva missioni davvero pericolose e di alto livello, ciò aumentò la sua fama e notorietà, e poi, il declino. Per aumentare l'ebrezza iniziò ad uccidere poveri innocenti, distruggere villaggi e portare caos ovunque andasse, ciò lo fece sottoscrivere come pericoloso ricercato del Governo. Da semplice mercenario era diventato un assassino, che continuava ad accettare missioni, ma iniziò a divertirsi a modo suo, spargendo intorno al suo nome la paura. Nel 78 D.a. fece il suo colpo migliore e al contempo peggiore: distrusse l'interno Regno del Nord, cancellandolo dalla storia. Non lo fece da solo, ma insieme al pericoloso ricercato Murdok, i libri di storia infatti dicono che si sono alleati insieme per distruggere una pericolosa minaccia, ma la realtà è che si sono incontrati in un pub, han litigato, e distrussero tutto. Il mondo ha iniziato a pensare che Seppy e Murdok fossero diventati alleati, dato che non si uccisero ma distrussero un intero regno. Venne chiamato dalla gente "Tifone Rosso", sia per il colore dei suoi occhi e capelli (scarlatti per l'appunto), ma anche perché quando distruggeva un villaggio era peggio di un cataclisma naturale, che bruciava le città. Dopo la distruzione del Regno del Nord, la sua taglia giunse a 8000 Zenkai, anche se nei tempi odierni è poco a quei tempi era la taglia più elevata esistente. La Morte Dopo la distruzione del Regno del Nord, Seppy continuò a portare caos e distruzione, in quantità minore, ma pur sempre presenti e rilevanti. Il Governo non sapeva proprio come eliminare la minaccia, quando escogitò un piano davvero semplice ma allo stesso tempo complesso e soffisticato. Esposero sulla bacheca dei mercenari una missione apparentemente impossibile da fare, consisteva nel raggiungere la Foresta di Azriel e di sconfiggere una bestia che nemmeno le forze speciali governative riuscivano a sconfiggere. Seppy, vedendo una missione tanto rischiosa, che poteva dargli tante avventure, adrenalina e ancor più notorietà, accettò l'incarico. Giunto sul posto, gli tesero un imboscata, dove era presente un intero esercito di soldati, paladini e persino tutti e tre i membri della Triade. Dopo un lungo ed estenuante battaglia, durato ben parecchie ore, il rosso dovette inginocchiarsi sconfitto d'innanzi a tutti quei soldati, ma sopratutto alla Triade. I tre uomini migliori del Governo lo bloccarono, per poi dargli il colpo di grazia, e superstiziosi di un eventuale rinascita, hanno tagliato il corpo in mille pezzi. In onore comunque di un valoroso guerriero, sepellirono il suo cadavere all'interno della foresta, nel punto in cui gli venne inflitto il colpo di grazia. Seppy morì nel 70 D.a. a 40 anni, e da allora il mondo esultò la sua scomparsa, cancellando il suo nome dalla storia. La Rinascita Dopo secoli, il nome di Seppy parve dimenticato dal mondo e cancellato dalla storia, ma qualcosa di straordinario accadde. Nel 133 G.a. una potente magia viene evocata sulla tomba del lottatore, che misticamente ed in modo ancora inspiegabile riprende la vita. Il Tifone Rosso si risveglia da un lungo sonno, indebolito e vecchio, senza sapere il perché di quella cosa, e dunque, decide di godersi la nuova "vita" in santa pace. Rinato non commette alcun atto criminale, nemmeno fa le missioni come ai vecchi tempi, ma si nasconde all'interno della foresta di Azriel, riposandosi e decidendo di avere una vita di calma completa. Nel 293 G.a. però, dopo una lunga latitanza, Seppy decide che non ce la fa più a sopprimere la sua indole da guerriero e lottatore, e quindi riprende a fare il mercenario a tempo pieno, viaggiando per il mondo. Categoria:PG